warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Blood Of A Thousand
Story by Wind :P Up for adoption! Go to my blog. Rated: Moderate Dark- Darkshadow Water- Troutsplash Earth- Leafstorm Wind- Dustwind Prologue "How do you suppose we stop this, Ashfoot?" A tom growled, pacing back and forth. "It's too late for anything, Crowfeather. There's no stopping them." Ashfoot mewed, fur bushing out in fear. "We have to think of something!" Crowfeather snapped back. A black she-cat with brilliant green eyes stepped out of the shadows and padded over to them. "I would suggest that we find someone who can stop it." She suggested, cocking her head to the side. "Who has that much power?" The tom scoffed, padding over until he and the she-cat's faces were inches away. "Me." The she-cat responded calmly. The tom shook his head. "What power do you ''have?" He scoffed. "I can get my siblings to help as well." She continued, turning away. The tom opened his mouth to continue, then closed it. The she-cat was padding away, and seemed to vanish into the shadows, like she had never been there. She was soon back, with three others. "This is Water." She meowed, flicking her tail towards a blue-gray tom with stunning blue eyes. "This is Wind," she continued, pointing to a yellowish tom with hazel eyes. "This is Earth." Earth was a light brown tabby she-cat, with green eyes. "And I," The she-cat was practically growling, "am Dark." "So what are your powers?" The tom asked. "I can manipulate the shadows to help me." Dark began. "I can manipulate the water." Water continued. "I can control the wind." Wind flicked his tail. "And I can control the ground." Earth finished. The tom shook his head. "Yeah right. Now go back to bed little kits. Let the warriors handle this." Dark's eyes narrowed. "We am eons older than you. We have fought in the First Great Battle, between the original clans and the wolves. We have done more than you will ever do in your whole life, the past and in Starclan. We can destroy he world right this instant if we choose to. So go run back home, kit." '' Crowfeather had taken a step back as she spoke. "Fine. Go and try to stop this." He growled, glancing at them. Ashfoot asked, "When you say 'stop it', will you destroy everyone to save it?" Dark sighed, and replied in a tight voice, "We will do our best to save everyone. But, I would rather destroy ''them ''and save all the others than lose them all." Ashfoot nodded. "Good luck," she mewed, "and may Starclan be with you." Dark flicked her tail, amused. "We were here before Starclan was in existence." Then, the four of them padded into the trees, which swallowed them in their shadows. Chapter 1-Darkpaw's POV I sat in the corner of my den, watching the shadows change in the den. I could feel the shadows around me, whispering to me. No one else heard the shadows, or could manipulate them to do their will. It was strange to them, and they would probably think I was evil like Tigerstar. After all, I was in Shadowclan. I felt the shadows gathering around me, and I felt a sudden urge to leave camp. I knew I could, no one would see me, and neither would the prey, untl it was to late; But I knew I shouldn't. I was just made an apprentice, and I would hate to be tired in my training. Slowly, I closed my eyes, and willed myself to fall asleep. .................... I rolled over. Someone was poking me, hard. I groaned and opened my eyes. ":We need to start training, or have you forgot?" My mentor, Nightfur, was standing over me, practically growling with impatience. "I'm going!" I snapped, sitting up and shaking out my fur. "We are going to hunt by ourselves, because ''someone ''slept through sorting the patrols." Nightfur announced, padding into the forest. I followed her, wondering if we would be doing hunting or fighting. Nightfur stopped in the training area, and turned to face me. "Now, which do you want to do?" "Um, fighting?" "I'm asking you." Nightfur rolled her eyes. "Fighting." I replied, fluffing out my fur. "Good." Nightfur purred, pacing around me. Suddenly she sprang, knocking me to the ground. I leaped to my paws, and tried to make the shadows surround me. But, as we were in a clearing during daytme, there were no shadows to use. Giving up, I feinted a left, then rushed Nightfur at her right. She was expecting it, and dodged out of the way. I turned around, and ran. Once out of sight, I quickly scurried around until I was on her right again. She wouldn't expect me to attack on the same side again. Nightfur was yowling at me to come back this instant, so I obeyed. Racing at her, I let out a yowl. She turned to late. Pouncing onto her back, I flattened my mentor into the dirt. "I believe I won." I purred, getting off and shaking out my fur. "Not bad. Le's see if you do as good in hunting." Nightfur purred. I didn't feel any sense of pride. Shadowclan was known for their fighting, so of course I had to be good at it. I didn't see how me doing well was a compliment; I should be doing the best out of everyone. After all, I owed it to my clan. Plus, I needed to prove myself as a Shadowclan member. Ever since the battle of Twolegplace with Thunderclan, the other clans were starting to question our loyalty to Starclan. It wasn't fair, really. A few of our leaders (Brokenstar, Tigerstar) and a few warriors (Clawface) turned evil, and we all got blamed for it. It was completely unfair, considering that no one questioned Windclan, after Onestar tried to rip out Squirrelflight's throat; or Thunderclan, where Leafpool killed herself after Crowfeather died. In fact, if the Clans knew the reason for taking Twolegplace, they would be siding with us. Chapter 2-Troutpaw I dipped my paw into the water, and felt a fish instantly press up against my claws. I grabbed it and pulled it out, killing it with a sharp blow to it's neck. "Good catch!" Stormheart purred, admiring it. It was a giant carp, enough to feed all the queens. "And on your first try!" Stormheart continued. I picked it up and started walking back to camp. It was only my first day as an apprentice, and I was eager to get started. I knew I could control the water, and I was the only one, but I knew I couldn't tell my clanmates. They would see it as strange. So I hid my power, and pretended I was like everyone else. I didn't know why I was different, and in some ways, I didn't want to. I was jerked out of my thoughts as we entered camp. Willowstorm complimented me, while her apprentice, Wavepaw, turned away. The other apprentice hadn't caught anything, and she was still annoyed about it. I tried to cheer her up. "You know, at least you didn't fall into the water." Wavepaw hissed at me, and strode towards the elders' den. I picked up my carp and brought it over to the Nursery. Category:Moderate Category:Wind's Fanfics Category:Work In progress